In current business environment, effective project management is a key factor in the success of many enterprises. Information Technology (IT) organizations typically strive to achieve effective project management by implementing a complete life cycle management solution such that each project in an IT organization is created and developed according to a comprehensive lifecycle process. A software application lifecycle management solution defines software lifecycle activities for the software application development. Software application lifecycle management solution enables the IT organizations to perform real-time monitoring and control of its projects, utilize current industry knowledge and best-practices in managing them, and provide synchronization of quality framework with the project deliveries.
However, current software lifecycle management tools are static, inefficient and limited in its application. They may not be able to provide a value proposition or intelligence to the project deliveries even though they are employed regularly and extensively on each project. The users continue to carry forward typical manual errors and inefficiencies from one project to another, thereby resulting in the use of the tool only for corrective deliveries. Various other separate and independent tools have to be employed for identifying and predicting solutions for project deliveries. In short, the current software lifecycle management tools may not be able to predict or effectively provide ready to use deliverables for a software project.